


Nightmare

by TheBonesOfYesterday



Series: Empty Cribs [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Assumptions are made, Blaming, Celine did some bad stuff but she's human, Crying, Cussing, Dark says some mean things, Darkstache - Freeform, Ed is a idiot, F/M, Foul Language, Gay, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt, I'm gay, Lashing Out, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mean talk, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attack, Sad, Self mistaken identity, So they get to be gay, Violence, Who Killed Markiplier?, Wilford needs a hug, a big idiot, actually both dark and will need therapy, all of them - Freeform, and therapy, auditory hallucinations, bim is a very nervous boi, bit needs a hug, dark needs a hug, give all of them a hug, google is a sweetie, hurt but comfort is refused, just hand them out, male kiss, mentions of child death, okay, so I get to layer her like one, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBonesOfYesterday/pseuds/TheBonesOfYesterday
Summary: Celine is woken yet again by her baby crying, already irritated, things take a turn for the worst.





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thjs is little one shot fic of a headcanon I’ve had for a while. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, mentions of death, hurt with rejected comfort
> 
> Relationships: references to Celine/William and past Celine/mark
> 
> Summary: Celine is kept awake yet another night by her baby crying. 
> 
> If you guys like it tell me and I might make a continuation!

Celine woke to the sound of her daughter’s cries. Instead of getting up immediately she curled into herself, groaning softly. Evelyn had woken her up every night this week, and it was really starting to wear on the young mother. She couldn’t be too upset at her child though. The babe was only a few months old, with health issues. ‘Maybe I can have William look after her this once’, she thought twisting into the warmth of the sheets. 

“Will, can you check on Evelyn?”, her words muffled by the pillow she had firmly smashed into her face. She lay there for a few more seconds, expecting for the bed to shift as The Colonel got up, but there was no movement. The crying was getting louder. 

She spoke louder this time, moving her face out of the pillow, “William, please. Just for tonight.” Still no acknowledgment from her partner. 

Celine twisted to face William’s side of the bed, eyes still scrunched shut, she slapped her hand down, “Wake up.”  Her hand hit only the other side of the bed. The cold, empty other side of the bed. Finally she groggily opened her eyes, to see space beside her, void of The Colonel. The crying got louder. 

She had no choice now, she had to be the one to look after their daughter. Before she stood though she spared on last glare at the empty space beside her, “Unbelievable.” 

Standing on sleep heavy legs, she stretched becoming immediately aware of the monstrous crick in her neck. Lord, she was going to be feeling that for at least another week.  Where was Willam anyway? She remembered him having slipped into bed beside her, normally him leaving the bed would have woken her up. The crying got louder. 

“Evelyn, don’t worry! Mama’s on her way.” She called out, as she shuffled into the dark towards the general direction of her daughters screams, and promptly stubbed her toe. 

She let out a string of curse words as she bent over massaging her damaged foot. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she was struck with a singular thought, there hadn’t been a table there the last she had checked. She gritted her teeth, letting go of her still aching foot, and surveyed the room. She recognized nothing, not a single feature in the room. The crying got louder. 

Panic seized her for a moment, before she remembered wherever she was, her daughter needed her. “Evelyn! Mama’s coming!” Celine scrambled through the strange room, turning over every possible hiding spot, looking in every drawer, and every closest. She couldn’t figure out which directions the screams were coming from, they were echoing, and over lapping one another, and her heart beat was pounding in her skull. 

“William! William, please help me.” He must be trying to pull a prank on her. He must have moved in new furniture in the night, somehow. He must be hiding with her daughter right now, thinking he was so funny. “William whatever the hell you are playing at it isn’t funny! It isn’t fucking funny! Just please bring me my baby, and I’ll forgive you.” The crying wouldn’t stop. 

Suddenly there was pounding at the door, “Dark? Are you alright in there?” It sounded like Mark. Did Mark have Evelyn? Was he trying to get back at her, did he think this was the way to do it? Torment her and her baby in the middle of the night? 

Reinvigorated with new purpose, she stood and marched towards the door, not minding if Mark saw her destroyed. Not minding if he saw her face coated in tears, her hair in disarray, and panicked. Maybe if he got the satisfaction he’d finally leave her and her family alone. The crying just wouldn’t stop. 

Celine swung the door open, and was face to face with Mark… except not. He was dressed as a doctor, and was looking at her with shock and concern, something she didn’t think Mark would feel for her ever again. His mouth worked silently for a few moments as they stared at each other, “Holy shit Dark. What the hell happened to you?” The doctor finally managed. 

Numbly Celine peered around the not-Mark, and saw behind him were many more men. All of them looked just like Mark, all of them, the only difference between any of them was the levels of how ridiculous they looked. She spotted one in particular, with a mustache, and mischief in his eyes. William, but no, he wasn't William. He hadn't been for a long time she remembered. The crying still wouldn’t stop. 

She wasn’t Celine, not anymore. He was Darkipiler, and that baby was long dead. 

Slowly he looked back to Dr. Iplier’s concerned face. He could see now that his little fit had woken them all up, and all of them were now standing outside his door. All of them. “Thank you Doctor, but I am perfectly fine. Goodnight.” Dark heard himself say, as he closed the door ignoring the sounds of protest from the other egos. He locked the door. 

The crying would never stop. 


	2. Late Night Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late in the night, the egos try and figure out what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I have decided to continue this. Lord save my soul.

“I just don’t get it.” Dr. Iplier muttered as he leaned across the kitchen isle, “Has anyone seen him like that before?” 

After being locked out of Dark’s room, the egos tried to persuade the demon to reopen the door for hour or so before giving up. Now they were all, with the exception of the Jim twins, King, and Yan who had all been sent to bed, congregated in the kitchen.

“Anyone? Anyone have any clue?” The doctor’s voice rose an octave as he looked around at the others. All of them were carefully keeping their eyes lowered, some instead becoming far too interested in their drinks. With a growl, the Doctor slapped his hands on tables surface, “Christ! I thought we were supposed to be a family. How in God’s name do none of us have a clue?”

Ed Edgar rubbed his hands over his eyes, “Doc, give us some slack. That man has more secrets than a dog has fleas.” He moved his hands down his face before he locked his arms firmly over his chest, “Besides, you have no more a clue than us, so don’t go be getting high and mighty.” 

A few egos nodded at that, but most looked just too frazzled to really have much to say. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He just didn’t know what to do. He was a doctor, more than that he was an ego that was a doctor, a being literally created to want to help people. Right now though, he had no clue how to. “But not even you Host? You know everything. And you, Warfstache, you and him have been around for about the same amount of time. You have to have some clue.”

The Host, who had been entirely silent until this point, clinched his hand around his glass, “The Host tells Dr. Iplier that there are some things he does not look into, and in other cases, things The Host avoids entirely.” He moved his drink to his lips and took a sip, “The Host informs the doctor that Darkiplier is a man of power, who has many layers. The Host learned long ago not to look where he was not wanted.”

So that meant The Host had tried to take a peek at Dark’s back story, and had been shut down in a major way by the demon. 

Everyone now shifted their attention to Wilford, who unlike the rest of them, who had huddled together, seated himself away from the group. He sat in the window stile, staring out into the night, seeming almost oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

“Wilford. We are awaiting your explanation.” Google’s eyes were focused intently upon the man, “You are acting uncharacteristically silent. This implies you have more information than you have previously let on. It would be in your best interest to impart this knowledge.”

Wilford let out a chuckle, lolling his head towards the other egos, and locked eyes with Google, “Try to sweet talk it out of me, why don’t you?” 

“So, you admit that you do know something.” 

With a sigh, the pink ego stood and brushed his cloths clean of non-existent dirt, “No Googs. I don’t.” He shifted his gaze to the doctor now, and Dr. Iplier was struck with just how tired the normally inexhaustible man looked, “Doctor, you know how mixed up I am upstairs. Some days I wake up and don’t know my own name.”  


Wilford closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead before giving it a few resounding smacks, “I know I should know, I know it’s important. I know it is. I know it is.” He opened eyes again and scanned the other egos faces. “But I can’t. I can’t remember, I just can’t.” 

Almost everyone in the room seemed to slump a little father into their seats. Bim smiled wanly, trying to reassure the older ego, “It’s alright Wil. We all know you’re trying.”

Wilford nodded quickly, and turned as if to leave. Before he could get very far though Google asked a question that stopped him in his tracks. 

“One more inquiry. Do you know anything of Evelyn?” 

Wilford seemed almost frozen for a moment, like someone had paralyzed him. Stiffly he turned back to face Google with an intensity that had been missing before, and he tone was filled with something that almost sounded like pride, “She’s perfect. She’s the most perfect thing in the world.” He blinked a few times and seemed to come to a shuddering halt. Wilford grit his teeth, his face scrunched up tightly, as he lay a few more blows to his temple with the palm of his hand. 

Wilford’s words came out almost franticly, “That’s all I’ve got, that’s all I have of her. I just can’t think.”

Dr. Iplier let out a sigh through his nose. So, much for that. “Thank you, Wilford. You’ve done marvelously.”

The oldest ego smiled briefly, “Thanks Doctor.” He straightened himself, and glanced at a clock eyes widening, “My, My! Its almost three thirty, if I want to get any rest I ought to be going now.” His eyes reglazed into their usual madness. “I have a lot of interviews in the morning gentlemen. Might even have snagged one with the Easter Bunny.”

Silver Shepheard, who was laying his head on the table, grumbled, “Very nice Wil, we’re sure it’ll turn out amazing for you. You do always know best.” Shepheard over his years as a superhero had learned exactly how to placate the criminally insane, or so he said. Dr. Iplier had a sinking suspicion he just had a soft spot for the pink mad man.

As expected Warfstache preened at the complement, “Ahhh, Shep, you always know just what to say to a guy.” He grinned madly at all of them before skipping down the hall, and disappearing.

“Was it wise to let him leave? Even if he is having difficulties remembering he does hold our answers.” 

Dr. Iplier looked over at Google, “You know as well as I do we wouldn’t have gotten anything out of him. His semi-lucid moment was over.” 

Google stared at him for a few moments, before giving a brief nod, “You are correct. I simply wish he had been able to give us answers.”

“He did give us answers.” 

Everyone’s head swung to stare at Ed Edgar who watched them as he picked at his teeth. He looked at each of them in turn, before letting out a deep sigh, “Ah, come on folks. I can’t be the only one that saw it.” When he received only blank looks, he let out a laugh, “Boy, it sure does feel nice to be the smartest one in the room for once. If you know what I mean.”

Google narrowed his eyes, “Then by all means Edgar enlighten us.” 

Ed instead of fallowing Googles command, seemed to try and sook up a few more moments, of having figured out something before the others, “Why don’t you figure it out? Ya’ll are so much smarter than me, I’m sure you will figure it out soon enough.” He placed his hands behind his head, gloating to himself over this achievement. 

“The Host reminds Ed Edgar that this is not a game that he has won. The Host further reminds Ed Edgar that whatever he has learned is potentially important to maintaining Darkiplier’s mental health.”

Ed’s grin melted of his face, “Shit. You’re right Host. Sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment and forgot the big picture.” After a moment, Ed leaned forward and spoke clearly, making sure every ego in the room would hear him, “When Googs asked him about that Evelyn girl, we were clued in on part of who she was. The only time a man talks that way about a girl is when he’s talking about his own flesh and blood. Whoever the Evelyn girl was, I know for sure she was Wilford’s daughter.”

Shocked silence rang throughout the room, and with Shepherd’s cry of, “What?!” The room broke down into complete madness. Accusations were being thrown left and right, voices laying over each other till they reached such a tremendous volume Dr. Iplier was nearly certain that the human world could hear them. 

He had had enough of it all most immediately. The Doctor slammed his hands down on the table, “Quite!” in an instant the room had fallen silent again, as the doctor voice reverberated around the room. Dr. Iplier waited for each ego to turn their full attention to him before he spoke, “Thank you. Now Ed, please explain further. As you can see we are all quite confused.”

Ed nodded, “Well as most of you know, I’m in the business of children,” several egos shifted uncomfortably at that, “And by default that means I’m in the business of parents. I hear how they talk about each other nearly every day of my life. On top of that. . . I’m a father. Even if my son and I think pretty poorly of each other now days, I’m still his father. And as a father, I know how another Father sounds when he talks about his child.”

Silence fell across the room again, Google this time, sounding almost hesitant broke the silence, “Wilford Warfstache is well known for his sexual promiscuity. It is likely . . . that one of these encounters could have resulted in a child.”

Bim wrung his hands slightly, wetting his lips, “Okay let’s say that’s true. Let’s say Wil does have a daughter, why did Dark wake up at one thirty in the morning screaming her name? That doesn’t make since. Right? It doesn’t, right?” 

“Maybe Dark had a thing with the kid.” Silver suggested, even though he said the words as if they tasted funny, “Maybe he and Evelyn had an affair . . . Wilford didn’t like it . . . and she got killed somehow.”

Ed considered this for a moment, “That would explain the tension between the two of them. I know I’d never be relaxed around a man getting it off with my baby girl. Especially if he got her killed.”

Google pursed his lips into a thin line with his brows furred. Dr. Iplier could practically see the gears turning in his head, “With our knowledge of Darkiplier this does not seem likely.” Bim nodded immediately, looking relieved someone shared his view. 

“I agree with Google. I cannot picture Dark ever getting involved in something like that.” Bim bit his lip, shooting a nervous look down the hall that lead to the bedrooms, “Also, all we really heard through the door was the name Evelyn, and that’s not much to go off of. I just think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves. Besides did you see Dark’s face? He- he was crying, and he looked so lost.” Bim shuffled in his seat and he ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t think a love affair would make him look like that. I just don’t.”

Ed threw his hands in the air, “Well do you have any other ideas?”, when no one spoke up Ed continued, “Then shut your mouth. At least we’ve made some progress in figuring this out. What do you say tomorrow we poke around the bush, and see what we get? Maybe if we give Dark the hint we know his dirty laundry, he’ll tell us something more concrete.”

And with that final comment, Dr. Iplier already knew tomorrow would be a horrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys tell me what you think! I really do need the motivation. Like you can literally just smash the keys, and make that your comment. I'm not picky.


	3. Preventing Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angrier something is, the more likely its going to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of violence in this chapter so be warned!

The next morning it was difficult to wake up for all of the egos, none had sleep well after their late-night talk. Each of them had their own concerns, and issues with the theory presented last night, but each one of them had a unified cause which pushed them out of bed, not only on time but early. This cause was to provide damage control for whatever stupid thing Ed Edgar tried to say to Dark. If they were lucky they might be able to prevent any casualties.

So now all of the egos, at the crack of dawn, sat around the breakfast table waiting for Dark to appear. 

Dr. Iplier observed the tired faces around the table, none of them seemed to have gotten sleep. With the exception of Google of course, who had been placed on breakfast duty this morning. The doctor still wondered about the wisdom of this choice. After all the android had never tasted food himself, but he supposed Ed, who was propped against the counter to the side of Google, could stop any disaster before it went too far. He already was giving the bot little nudges in the right direction. 

Pushing that thought aside, he turned his attention to Bim, “You’ve made sure the Jims, King, and Yan are out of the house?” All of the egos had agreed last night that removing them from the line of fire was their priority. 

Bim nodded, “Wil took them with him to work, but don’t worry he’s going to drop them off with the Septics. Bing’s been there with Chase for the past week so he can watch them for the day.” Bim’s eyes were closed, and he used his arm to prop his head up. The man looked as if in any second he would tip over asleep. 

Shepherd nudged Bim gently slightly, “Drink your coffee. You’ll need to be on your toes today.” With a groan Bim did as requested, and picked up his mug to sip gingerly at it. 

Time passed in drowsy silence, to only sound was the sizzling bacon and eggs that Google was, hopefully, not burning, and the soft mutters of The Host. After a while the group fell into an almost meditative trance, so it was understandable that most of them nearly jumped out of their skin when The Host set down his mug with a Crack.

“The Host asks each of his companions to remember that no matter how tired they are, Darkiplier is far more exhausted. The Host specifically wishes to convince Ed Edgar to not try and force answers or confirmations out of Darkiplier. As his companions know Darkiplier is not one to anger.” 

Ed glared at The Host from the Kitchen, pushing himself of the counter, ignoring the annoyed look Google shot him. His eye brows were turned downwards as he spoke, “I know it might be a surprise for you Host, but I don’t have a death wish. If I had my druthers I would be doing anything but poking Dark with a stick.”

“The Host is glad, he simply wanted to remind Ed Edgar.” 

The Cowboy was practically snarling now, and started to stalk across the kitchen tiles. 

“Ed calm down.” Dr. Iplier said as he saw a Shepherd shifting himself to be better ready to stop a fight if one started. 

It was clear that Ed wouldn’t be listing to them though, “Well you reminded me, but you’re barking up the wrong tree-’’ 

“And why would The Host be doing that?” 

The egos all jumped at the deep voice, and turned quickly to see Dark standing in the entry way looking far to composed. The dark ego was in a pressed suite, his hair neatly combed to the side, with his eyes narrowed as he watched them. 

“It is nothing of importance,” Darks aura crackled a bit at the sound of Google. The bot stood stock still with his eyes focused a bit to intently upon the demon, his lips turned up in a mechanical smile, “Take your seat. I will be serving breakfast momentarily.” As he turned to do just that he spoke to the still bristling cowboy, “Ed, it would be advisable for you to be seated as well.”

While Ed stalked over to the table and took his place by Shepherd who scooted over to make space for him, Dark watched the android for a moment longer, Dr. Iplier could practically see the demon form a decision behind his dark eyes, before smiling politely, “Of course Google.” 

Dark moved from the entre way, and took a seat by The Host, his aura seeming to wrap around him like a shield. Dark might look perfectly composed, but Dr. Iplier knew he was on edge and that proved it. 

A much tenser silence fell across the room than before, as Google set a plate of bacon, ham, and eggs in front of each ego, along with an empty glass, and silver ware. The android then placed a platter of biscuits with butter and jams in the center of the table, along with along with a pitcher of orange juice. Google then took a seat watching the others almost expectantly. 

Shepherd reached forward and snagged a biscuit, “This looks really nice Googs.” A hum of affirmation came from Bim who had already began to dig in to his meal grinned at Google, “It doesn’t just look good, it also tastes amazing. You’ve really out done yourself.” The tension seemed to be forgotten for a moment as they watched the android try and fail to look anything less than pleased with himself. 

Google took a few seconds to respond, clearly trying to tamper down the warmness that would have been in his voice, “Thank you. I followed the recipe and Ed’s instructions exactly.” Dr. Iplier always tried to keep moments like this in mind when he dealt with the Android, it made not snapping at him easier.

Ed Edger grinned at the droid as he began to pass the juice around the table, “Don’t be modest about it, I just gave you a few tips. You did all the leg work.” 

After this the egos chattered with one another as all the biscuits were passed around, Bim was right Google had out done himself.

Dark had even seemed to have relaxed slightly himself, as he indulged on a slice of bacon. Evidently though, the demon decided he had to make a point before they could continue, “I know some of you may want answers as to what happened last night.” He paused for a moment and fixed them all in his gaze, “But you don’t need to know. All it was, was a relapse. As such I would appreciate not being asked, that would. . . Irritate me.” Dark brought his glass to his lips then, taking a sip of the juice. Unfortunately for him that was the exact time Ed made this stellar comment. 

“You just don’t want to have to talk about screwing Wil’s daughter.”

Dark choked on his drink, spraying some of the juice on Shepherd. The demon’s aura as cracking beyond belief, practically creating a light show. With Dark still chocking, and juice dripping from his nose Bim began to awkwardly pat Darks back. 

If Dr. Iplier wasn’t aware of what a serious conversation the were about to begin he might have tried to snap a picture of it, “Bim stop that! When some is choking on liquids that’ll only make it worse. Just let him breath.”

Bim leaned away from Dark looking decidedly more unsure, now that he had nothing to do. Without Bim’s attentions though Dark quickly managed to regain enough air to sputter out, “Wha-’’, coughing fit, “What did you say?!” His eyes were practically the size of dinner plates.

Ed looked rather unapologetic, as he crossed his arms over his chest, “You heard me loud and clear. You screwed Wilford’s girl. Evelyn’s her name, right? The only thing I don’t know is what killed her. But I’m betting my money on you.”

“The Host would like to remind Ed Edgar-’’

“Shut the fuck up Host.” Ed said, seeming determined to do the exact thing he said he wouldn’t do. 

Dark had righted himself at this point, but there was something in his eyes now that had shivers running up the other egos spines. Pure rage. 

“You disgusting man. How dare you ever speak of her,” Darks seemed to be losing complete control of his aura. Not good, not good at all. Dr. Iplier and most of the egos other that Ed, who clearly was an idiot, decided this would be a good time to seek shelter. After living with Dark for some years they had learned that under the right circumstance his aura could do the same amount of damage to a room and its inhabitants as a tornado. 

Dr. Iplier found a spot of relative safety behind, the counter and did a quick scan of the room to make sure everyone had found a spot. They had been correct to seek shelter, the aura made winds had started to pick up, violently tossing things about. 

For a moment, a pang of fear ran through the doctor’s chest when he couldn’t spot The Host, only to be quickly rreleased when he realized the reason he couldn’t see him was Bim had completely incased the man with his body, serving as The Host’s living shield. Hopefully though that wouldn’t be necessary as Bim had placed them behind the refrigerator.

Now in safety, the doctor began to listen to Dark again and turned so he could see a bit of the what was happening. 

Dark was bearing down on that idiot Ed Edgar, the aura around him completely crimson, and the blue seemed to almost be bouncing of the walls frantically. Dr. Iplier could see that Ed was in bad shape, he was on the ground, writhing. Dark had defiantly broken him somehow, and badly by the looks of it. 

“– Only a baby! She was just an infant, and Will killed her just the same as he killed everyone else. Oh sure, he didn’t lay a hand on her, but he let those diseased men into our home. He let them in and it killed her! It sucked her life away. And I would have fought so many things to save her, but I couldn’t fight Goddamn influenza!” 

Dark’s voice was growing more and more distorted, and the wind was picking up more violently, Dr. Iplier couldn’t help but wince at the sound of something hitting Bim, causing him to let out a cry. Things were getting out of hand, this is why The Host had tried to make Ed stand down. They all knew how badly things could go if you pissed the Demon off, and what did the idiot do? Purposefully piss the demon off.

“Dark, you’re going to kill Ed if you don’t fucking stop!” Shepherd screamed from his spot under the table looking as frantic as the Doctor felt. 

Google, who had placed himself in the hall joined in on shepherd’s attempts at reasoning with the old ego, “Silver Shepherd is correct. If you continue much longer there is a likely hood that Mr. Edgar will die. While this does not concern me, think of the doctor. You are only making his job harder.”

For a moment Dr. Iplier thought that Dark would continue, but slowly the winds died down leaving only the wreckage of Dark’s melt down. 

The Doctor was immediately up and headed to Ed. He crashed down beside him to make a quick inventory of all the obvious damage done to the man. A concussion that was for sure, broken wrist, nose, and quite possibly a fractured rib or two, “My honest diagnosis Ed is you’re dying, but I’ll see what I can do to fix that.” A wave of relief hit him when he felt Ed chuckle at his words. The idiot would live. 

After he had reassured himself that Ed wasn’t immediately dying, he remembered what had caused this in the first place. He spun, ready to snap at Dark, but the demon was already gone. 

Shepherd grunted, as he rubbed at his head, wonderful another concussion, “Too late. He left when you were checking him over.”

“I have been told one must look on the brightside. There is a clear one here,” Google voiced, still at his spot in the hall, in a clear attempt humor, “Bing is still absent.” 

Dr. Iplier could feel his blood pressure rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smash that comment button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see you in the next chapter!!!
> 
> But pls leave a comment they give me nothing but joy, anything, like I said I'm not picky.
> 
> Also, lord, I am too southern. I sat there for about half a hour trying to figure out what I could make Google make for breakfast that wasn't screaming southern, but I couldn't. So thank you Ed for being southern. You saved me, from having no clue what I was saying.


	4. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Iplier and Ed have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit non actiony, but some important stuff is discusses so I hope you guys still like it

Dr. Iplier was thankful his small home office was stocked, because after the breakfast incident he’d needed most of the supplies he had.

He had been correct when diagnosing Ed. Edgar, the ego did have a fractured wrist, concussion, broken nose, as well as an unexpected hair line fracture in his left humerus, but thankfully the ribs seemed to only be brussied.

As Dr. Iplier began the tedious process to set Ed’s wrist, who was seated on the doctor’s desk, he had to fight the urge to finish what Dark started, “Of all the idiotic thing you could do, Ed, you really picked the crown jewel. Are you happy now?”

Ed clinched his teeth, “Damn it doc, could you be a little gentler with me?”

The Doctor made sure to squeeze a little tighter, taking a tiny bit of satisfaction at the little groan the cowboy let out, “So now you care if something hurts, hmm? Do you care that your little stunt landed Shepherd with a major concussion, and Bim with thirty-one stitches right down his back? Not to mention yourself. If you had been anyone, _anyone_ , other than a Iplier Dark would have killed you.” He was finished setting the bone, and went to grab the casting supplies, “Stay still.”

The injured ego winced slightly at the Doctor’s tone, “I’m sorry, I lost my head. I should have thought long and hard before I opened my mouth.”  

He plopped all of the materials down to the left of Ed, took his seat, and got to work. “What were you trying to do, Ed? Were you trying to make him lose it?”, Dr. Iplier asked quietly, he suddenly felt too tired to keep up his anger.

“I was.”

Dr. Iplier’s head shot up, “What?!” his hand involuntarily flexed around Ed’s wrist, which caused the man to yelp in pain. The doctor scrambled to make sure he hadn’t offset the bone again, a string of curses left his mouth until he finally confirmed that the wrist was still lined up. The ego took a moment to calm himself before he re-asked the question, “What do you mean you meant to?”

The cowboy took a deep breath in through his nose, “I knew if I wound him up, he’d snap. Doc, you know just as well as I do that when Darks on a tear he can’t keep a secret. I was a sure-fire way of getting some answers.” He winced slightly when he shifted, “I just didn’t think he’d go that crazy.”

Ed had exploited a weakness in Dark, he had _manipulated_ the demon. Dr. Iplier would have been impressed if he hadn’t been so horrified. Not being able to keep a secret was putting it to lightly. When Dark lost control, it was as if someone was removing all the contents of the demon’s mind and put them on display. The worst part was, it was impossible for Dark to regulate when he was in an episode.

All the Iplier egos knew about the condition Dark had, as they had taken to calling it. Early on in their existence they had agreed not to use it against him, both because of how dangerous it was, and out of respect. With this in mind Dr. Iplier couldn’t help but spit out, “And how did that work out for you?”  
  
Ed bristled slightly as he heard the disgust that dripped off the doctor’s tone, “Pretty well actually. I found out a lot more than we would have known if I hadn’t.”

“Christ, Ed. I want to help him as much as anyone, but we might do more damage than good if we force our way in like that. We’ve worked years to make our group into a family, but it will only take a few instances like this to destroy it.”

Edgar avoided the doctor’s eyes, and gruffly changed the subject, “The Host, and Google didn’t get hurt, did they?”  Dr. Iplier watched him for a moment, before he got back to work.

“No, the both of them and I came out unscathed. Google was in the hall, I got lucky, and Host had his very own meat shield.”

A chuckle left Ed, “I didn’t see much of what was going on, but I’m putting my bets on that meat shield being Bim.”  He tilted his head back a bit, and watched the ceiling fan whirl slowly, “You think that boy is ever going to learn Host don’t want anything like that with him?”

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes as the doctor worked.  
  
“Well, go on and tell me what you figured out.”

Ed looked down at the Doctor, a bit surprised at the sudden command, “I thought you’re against what I did?”

“I am. But you already did the damage, might as well use what we can out of it.”  The doctor didn’t make eye contact with Ed instead continuing to work diligently on the cast.

“Well, I was wrong about Evelyn being Dark’s sweetheart, that’s for sure.” Ed started after a few seconds, then scowled momentarily, “If I had known she was a baby I wouldn’t have said Dark was having his way with the kid. Also, did you know Wilford’s was a colonel? While you yellow bellied cowards were hiding, I was privy to all of his rant. And frankly I got mixed signals.”

The Doctor looked up at that, his hands dropped to his lap as they came to the end of their work, “Mixed signals?”

Ed hummed in conformation, “For one thing he kept shifting around in how he was talking. One second he was talking about some woman named Celine, next he was talking like the lady was him.”

Leaning back Dr. Iplier’s face scrunched in confusion, “Are you sure?”

“He went between calling the kid Wil and Celine’s to calling it his.”  
  
The doctor blinked, that was strange but could wait till later for them to tackle, “Anything else that seemed not to fit?”

“Something about having ‘miscarried once with Mark’ and how it ‘wasn’t fair he lost Evelyn after she’d lived for nearly a year.’ Now I’ll admit that threw me.” A look of horror hit the cowboy, “Hey Doc . . . Do you think the fans could have . . . Mpreged him, if you know what I mean?” He said it in a hushed tone, and a shifty look in his eyes.

Dr. Iplier sometimes forgot how much of a genuine idiot Ed was, then the other ego would say things like this. “No Ed. They didn’t ‘Mpreg’ him.” Finally, the urge was too much and he delivered a swat to Ed’s ear, “They can’t do that you idiot. Not unless nearly all of them unanimously decided to, and I think we would have heard about that.”

Ed tried to hide his relief, that the fans couldn’t magically impregnate him, by rubbing his ear and defending his point, “Don’t be too hard on me. I recon a lot of folks would have thought the same thing. Do you have any other ideas?”

That stumped the doctor, but that didn’t mean Ed was correct, “No but jumping to conclusions is what got us into this situation in the first place. So instead of making wild theories, we’re going to pretend to be decent for once in our lives, and wait for Dark to explain on his own terms. At this point I think to save what’s left of his pride he may have to, so there’s no point to it anyways.”

Ed was about to snap something back at Dr. Iplier when a knock sounded at the doctor’s door.

Dr. Iplier stood, and made a motion telling Edgar that they would pick the conversation latter. He strolled across the room to open the door, revealing Google standing stiffly on the other side. The Android waited only for a moment before speaking, “I have done as requested. Silver Shepherd is in his room with a cold compress, And Bim has been temporarily transferred to your quarters.”

The doctor smiled at the droid, “Thank you Google. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The android seemed to take that as a question, “Your productivity would lower by sixty-eight percent.” He then cocked his head, and for a moment Dr. Iplier was struck with the thought that Google looked rather like a dog awaiting praise.

His smile was just a little warmer now, “I suppose it would Google.” He then shook that silly thought from his mind, and got to the most important matter at hand, “And Dark? Has he shown back up yet?”

“No. He has not returned to the building, as of yet.” Was Googles reply, and the doctor’s heart dropped a tiny bit. Hopefully the demon would return sometime soon, and they could get some answers out of this mess.

Until then Dr. Iplier had a family to look after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smash that comment button in the face like a boss and I'll see you IN THE NEXT UPDATE
> 
>  
> 
> (Again not picky, will take anything, even keyboard smash comments)


	5. Storytime Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is back, Will is shot, and Dinner in nigh.

For the first time in his existence, Dr. Iplier was relieved when Wilford got himself shot.

It had been two weeks since the incident, and no one had seen Dark. There had been the same reports of him as always, that popped up all over their realm, Anti had even spotted him, but none of the Ipliers had personally seen hide nor hair of the demon.

Dark had never been gone so long without making sure to leave some protection for the other egos, and usually some notice about how long he would be gone. This time though they were left with nothing. 

The last two weeks had been more stressful than Dr. Iplier had hoped for. Instead of pulling together in the face of their leader’s absence, they started to turn on one another. The Host and Ed had practically severed all ties. Bim and Shepherd were at each other’s throats regularly, and since the Host wasn’t on speaking terms with Ed nether was Bim. Google had generally begun to separate himself from the others, sticking to his charging station, except for when he was running tests for the Doctor. Bing was refusing to step through the door, instead practically moved in with the Septics. The smaller egos had mostly been hoping back and forth between the two homes.

 With this social climate, it was obvious there hadn’t been many “family” breakfasts of late, as such Dr. Iplier was sitting in his office alone, with a cup of black coffee and a few pieces of toast. 

So, it really shouldn’t have surprised anyone that when Dark appeared in the doorway of his office, supporting a bleeding Wilford Warfstache, that he screamed, “Dark? Thank fucking God!”  

Dark wasn’t amused, a tight stressed expression across his face as his aura fluttered wildly around him, “Doctor, I would appreciate it if you would help Mr. Warfstache, instead of sitting there a gaping at me.” 

“Oh! Oh alright.” He shooked the shock away, picked himself up from his seat, and went to help the demon with the load that was Wilford.

They began to walk the groaning madman to the examination table, “What happened to him this time?” Finally, they got him to their destination, and picked him up slightly to lay him down on the table.  
  
“A gunshot wounds. He forgot to disarm one of his ‘guest’” Dark unbuttoned Wilford’s shirt, and shushed the other ego softly when Wil moaned in pain. Once he had managed to pull off the blooded shirt, a bullet wound on Wil’s side, bleeding steadily was reviled

Dr. Iplier cursed and got to work, “The bastard that did this dead?”

An almost pleased sound left the demon, “I made sure of it.”

For a moment, he felt sorry for the guest, but then Wilford let out a moan. Dr. Iplier changed his mind. He hoped the whoever did this suffered. 

“Dark, I am thrilled to see you, but I need to get to work.” not taking his eyes of his job, “But I need to be able to trust that you will still be in the building when I am done.”

Dark was silent for a moment before giving a nod, “Certainty Doctor.”

“Then get the hell out of here, and let me work.”

The demon stood there for a moment longer, “I expect Wilford to make a full recovery, Doctor. I’m certain you will see to that.” He turned to leave, only to be confronted with the Iplier egos clustered at the exit, like a group of dogs whose master had just come home. Dr. Iplier was slightly uncomfortably with how accurate that metaphor was.  
  
Bim grinned ear to ear at Dark, “Thank God you’re back Dark, I think Googs was planning on killing us.” The android didn’t look even slightly offended at the accusation, and Shepherd took that as incentive to step away from Google.

“And it would have been effective.”  Google shot back but didn’t take his eyes off Dark, looking as close to excited as a computer could get, “Though I do admit, without your presence our standards fell greatly.”  
  
Each of the egos seemed they had so point they desperately wanted to convey to the demonic ego, but before they could Dark let out a dismissive noise, “Yes, yes you all are very excited to see me. But get out of my way. We’ll speak at dinner.”

He began to push his way through them when Ed, still in his cast, grabbed him by the wrist. The two looked at each other for a moment, before Ed spoke, “It’s good to have you back.” 

The blue in Dark’s aura flared momentarily, and he nodded slightly, “It’s good to be back.”  He then jerked his wrist out of Ed’s grasp, and continued down the hall. 

No time to think about that though. A member of his family had a gun wound and it was his job to fix it.

By the time dinner had rolled around, Dr. Iplier had done what he could for Wilford. All that was left now was to wait.  
  
Dr. Iplier sat to the side of Wil, watching him breath. The man looked almost peaceful laying there, free of madness. A selfish part of the doctor wished he could just stay like that, it must be more pleasant for Wilford. It was free of all the struggles that Wil went through, that was for sure. The doctor couldn’t count all the time he’d had to have had Wilford held down and sedated for his own safety, or forced pills down his throat as he cried.

He grunted slightly, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He stood to leave, but as he began to leave he felt a week tug on tail of his jacket.

He looked back to see that Wilford had limply twisted his hands in it, and was looking blearily up at him.

 “Wil? You’re awake? You shouldn’t have woken up for another-’’

“Damien, have you seen Celine? She looks beautiful tonight.” The words ghosted out of Wil, almost like a prayer, “She’s wearing the dress I bought her for Christmas. Do you think she would marry me Dames? I wish she would.”  His eyes hazed slightly, he clearly wasn’t seeing a doctor’s office or even Dr. Iplier, “I think I’d be the luckiest man alive if I had her.”

As tears rolled down his cheek, he fell back to sleep. 

Dinner was much quieter than usual, filled with an expectant energy, all eyes on Dark who sat silently at the end of the table, flatly not acknowledging any of the other egos. The message was clear, he wouldn’t be talking till dinner was served.

Google, who had taken to cooking with a surprising vigor, was applying the final touches to a pork roast. The side dishes had already been placed on the table, and Shepherd had already tried to snag a taste and been promptly admonished by Ed several times.

The doctor secretly thought that the reason that the android enjoyed cooking as much as he did was that he was allowed to be creative, while still being useful. Of course, he would never point this out, if he did he was certain that Google would see it as an insult and quit. He didn’t want to deprive the bot of one of his few joys.

Soon enough Google had completed the meal and was placing the roast on the table, per usual everyone complemented the droid, and thanked him. Only once Google had seated himself between the doctor and Bim did Dark speak, “How is Will doing?”

Dr. Iplier paused in his eating and considered this for a moment, “He’s stable. Before I left he was asking for a woman named Celine, and thought I was someone else, but don’t worry he fell back to sleep.”

Dark’s shell convulsed slightly at that, “Yes, I suppose you will be curious about that.” He took a deep breath and slid his eyes around the room, “What we are about to discuss is not to be shared with anyone else. I am only telling you because if I don’t it will cause to many difficulties. Do you all understand? If I find that you do share this information, I assure you that it will not be a pleasant experience for anyone.” 

“The Host informs Darkiplier that no one in this room will reveal his private information.” The Host was a still as the grave, “Darkiplier’s secrets will be protected.”

Dark seemed to almost deflate upon hearing The Host’s word, “I suppose I will have to start this by telling you all that Wilford and I don’t come from this timeline.” 

There was a palatable disbelief in the room, Shepherd asked hesitantly, “You mean you’re from an alternate universe?”

The demon nodded briskly, “We weren’t egos there. We were just humans. With our own lives and family, and aspirations.”

“This sounds insane, you know that, right?” Ed’s brows were furred together.

“If you won’t believe me, I suppose it’s pointless to tell you.” Dark’s eyes snapped to Ed, his lips curling back in disgust. The demon still wasn’t over last time, it seemed.

Ed held up his good hand in submission, “I wasn’t saying I didn’t believe you, just that it sounded far-fetched. If you’re the one saying it though I’ll believe it.”

Bim nodded anxiously, “Of course we believe you Dark. Don’t take anything Ed says to badly, you know how he is.” Little affirmatives were heard from all around the table.

Dark took a moment to straighten himself, pulsations of blue and red shining around him, “I suppose we’ll continue then.”

Google cocked his head to the side, “We?”

Something that almost sounded like a snicker unmerged from Dark, “I suppose you’d be the one to pick up in that first. Yes. We.” He reached for his drink and took a few gulps of it before continuing, “Originally I wasn’t one person, but two, twin siblings actually. Their names were Damien and Celine.”

“And how did they. . . turn into you?” Dr. Iplier asked, feeling more than a little lost.

“Right into it, hmmm? Mark and William both fell for Celine. She only had eyes for William though. Damien on the other hand would have been happy to receive the love of either one, something he never got. But with the help of alcohol, and a man he could forget about that.”

“In 1907, William joined the army, I-’’ Dark broke off, and snarled slightly, “ _Celine_ thought for sure he was going off to die or he’d forget about her. She planned to move on with her life, and Mark loved her so Celine decided to try and love him back. They had a lovely spring wedding, Damien was best man.”  
  
Dark’s aura suddenly snapped, causing most of the other egos to nearly jump out of their skin. The demon grit his teeth momentarily, “Then dear old Will, ten years later, came back from the World War one. All types of problems to deal with. Injured, shell shocked. Mark paid for his treatments.”

“During this time though Celine and William . . . reconnected.  They’d never stopped loving each other. An Affair started up, and Mark found out soon enough. There was no staying at that point so she left with will. Celine had inherited a home from her parents, so she and William moved in there. After three years she got pregnant with a little darling named Evelyn.”  
  
“The one that died, right?”, Bim asked suddenly, his eyes lit up in recognition. He soon noticed the looks being tossed his way, and shrunk a bit, “Sorry, I’ll be quite now.”

Dark gazed at Bim, who now cowered closer to The Host almost as if he expected the other ego to protect him, “Yes. The one that died.” 

“So, you really were a mother? You gave birth to something?” Ed’s voice snapped Dark’s gaze to himself. The cowboy studied Dark in something close to bafflement, “And it was with Wilford? I would have thought you’d have better taste.”

Ed had successfully shifted all of Dark’s attention to himself and away from Bim.

“A part of me was a mother. But Celine is dead. Just as Damien is.” Dark took another moment to calm himself, “Their fractured parts were simply used to build me. As such I have some of their issues. You’ve already experienced Celine’s night-terrors, and Damien has these horrible self-destructive urges. It’s a miracle he lived long enough to make me.”

“I’m going to write you a prescription of Xanax.” Dr. Iplier started formulating a treatment plan, “How long have you been this way?”

“A little under a century now.”

“Jesus fucking Christ! You should have gotten treatment sooner, God what were you thinking. And don’t think, I don’t see the way you limp about.” The doctor didn’t mind that he was screaming at a demon, in fact it didn’t register. What he was screaming at was an _idiot_. “When I thought you were smart enough to know when you needed help, I respected your privacy.”

Dark, who had never been spoken to like this watched Dr. Iplier in something akin to awe.  
  
“From now on now you are you report to me every night for your meds, do you hear me? Oh, don’t you fucking dare look at me like that you glorified emo. You know what? Every Thursday night you and I are going to be doing a medical check-up.  How do you feel about that now? Hmmm? Little less than a fucking century my ass.”

Dr. Iplier was going to continue when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, he swung to also snap at whoever thought they had the right to interrupted him. He was met with Googles stoic face.  
  
“What the hell do you want right now Google?” 

Googles eyes slid from the doctor’s down to his plate, “If you continue to chastises Dark, your food will get cold.”

There was complete silence for a moment, and suddenly Shepherd began to laugh. He was quickly followed by Bim, Dr. Iplier, and then even The Host.

Gasping for breath Shepherd spoke, “Here we are. . . Having this tense moment . . . The Doc is ripping him a new one and you’re worried about his food getting cold!” this set of a new peal of laughter from everyone who wasn’t Google. Darks lips even twitched slightly.

“I was not worried. It simply seemed important that he knew.” The droid scowled seeming not to understand what the hysterics were about, “Meals are less enjoyable when they are not consumed at the intended temperature.”

“The Host concedes,” Little tremors of laughter going through his body, “Meals are less enjoyable that way.” 

Dark stood brushing himself down, “As fun as this has been, I’m going to sit with Wil now.”

The room went silent again.  
  
Bim looked slightly desperate, “You haven’t finished explaining yet! All we know -’’

“Is what you need to know.” Dark spoke over Bim, “I can’t tell you all my secrets. If I did I wouldn’t be interesting anymore.” With that the demon left.

Dr. Iplier was still going to make that idiot come in every Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Leave a comment to tell me what you think!


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's sleep is interrupted yet again.

Dark woke to the sound of Wilford’s cries. 

The demon had been forced to bed, away from Wil’s bedside, by the doctor. He knew Dr. Iplier had meant well, but that didn’t make him want to slaughter the man any less. His job for the last ninety-five years had been to care for the lunatic, and at this moment his place was at Wilford’s side. Apparently, the man agreed. 

When Dark open his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Wilford standing over him, wracked with sobs. 

He was up in an instant, his fragmented soul lurched at the sight, “Wilford! What are you doing out of bed?” His hands wrapped around the other man’s trembling shoulders, guiding him to the bed and sitting him down, “You could make yourself worse and then what would I do? You have to think of these things.”

Wil’s eyes looked blearily up at him, “You disappeared. You always disappear.” His words sounded almost hateful, “You play such awful jokes on me, DA. Worst of all you never let the joke stop. It’s not funny anymore.” 

The demon felt his grip tighten around Wilford’s shoulders. Of course, when Wilford remembered, he only spoke to the soul not within Dark. Rage boiled up in him. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. 

“Get over yourself.” Dark growled out, his teeth bared, and aura flared around him, “There’s no joke William. There never was. Do you really thing you’re worth all this? You’re worth nothing. Nothing at all.” He was worth everything though. Everything. That’s why this hurt so much, that’s why Dark has given everything he had to the conservation of this man. 

Wil blinked, almost like he was trying to wake up as tears streamed from his eyes, “I just want Celine, Damien, and Evelyn back. I want them so badly.” Suddenly his hands were fisted in Dark’s shirt, “DA, I know you must know where they are. You must. I’ll give you everything I own if you just let me see them.”

Just like that the rage seeped out of the demon, and instead left him achingly tired. Dark let go of Wil shoulders, and let himself collapse on the bed beside Wilford “I can’t show them to you Wil. They’re gone.”

Wilford didn’t seem to notice. Evidently his mind had already changed topics. His face scrunched up, “I can’t get the blasted song out of my head.” He griped his hair and jerked it slightly, ““O Sole Mio”. It was the song Celine and I first dance to. Did you know that DA?”

Irritation welled up in Dark again, and without thought he snapped out, “No Wil, don’t be stupid. Our first dance was to “Somewhere a voice is calling.” We Danced to “‘O Sole Mio” the night you found out I was pregnant.”

Now Wilford did seem to notice. His eyes had locked in on Dark, more intense than they had been in years, “Celine?” everything about his posture had changed, almost predatory.

Dark felt as if the room had closed in on him, narrowed down to only himself and William. He had kept Wil blissfully unaware for nighty-five years, and this was the night he let it out? Maybe having shared so much with the others had loosened his tongue, maybe it was his recent lack of control. Whatever it was though it didn’t matter. 

All that mattered were Wilford’s eyes focused on him. They looked desperate, hungry. Even more than hungry. They were starved, and Dark was exactly what Wil wanted. 

Dark wet his lips, “Wil-’’

Suddenly Dark had been dragged into Wilford’s arms. The mad man had begun to sob again, his hands ran over the demon’s face and body, and checked over every detail of their captive. After a few moments, it seemed Wilford had sufficiently examined Dark’s body. He then ignored the other egos weak protests as he pulled him further into his lap, griped the demons face in the palms of his hands, and made sure to lock eyes. Wil’s eyes swam with tears, but they were happy and clear. 

Dark had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Wilford whispered, almost reverent, “Celine.” and their lips crashed together. 

It wasn’t lustful, or even passionate. It was devoted, and filled with a desperation Dark would call pathetic. Disgusting even. He returned the kiss and matched Wilford’s desperation with his own, sobbing into the kiss. 

He found he didn’t care how pathetic it was. 

After a few minutes the two broke apart, trembling and gasping for air. 

Once Wilford could finally speak again, he breathed out, “Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice was confused, like that of a child. Dark felt whatever heart he had left break.

“I couldn’t Wil.” Dark sagged in Wilford’s grip, “Your mind is gone, Wil. You knowing who I was wasn’t an option. It was, still is, too big of a risk. Besides, I’m not just Celine. I know how hard this is for you to understand, but I’m not. I’m just the salvage of Celine. I’m not even the good parts. Damien is in here as well, and even he couldn’t make me into something redeemable.”

Dark felt Wil’s arms tighten around him, and shots of pain ran through him as his broken bones shifted slightly out of place. He wouldn’t make a sound though, this brief moment with Wil was too important to interrupt. 

“Are you still them though?” 

The demon looked up at Wilford, and for a moment he could forget he wasn’t William anymore, “I am. But I’m not-’’

“Then I love you.”

He said it with such surety that it stopped Dark in his tracks. It took him another moment to form a coherent thought, his parts were so scrambled, “I’m a demon, Wil. I can’t love you like we used to.”

“That’s alright. As long as I can have you I’ll be happy.” Dark could see Wil’s eyes glazing back into insanity. 

A shuddering sob escaped Dark’s lips, “I understand the deference between us now. You kept your soul, but lost your sanity. I, on the other hand, kept my sanity, but lost my soul.”

“Sanity never was my strongest trait, so not too much of a lost.” Wilford giggled and buried his face into the crook of Dark’s neck, “Have you seen Evelyn, Celine? I thought I heard her crying.”

The words nearly broke Dark, “She’s. . . She’s alright, dear. Just taking a nap.” He could hear her crying. He could always hear her crying. 

Wilford nodded daftly, and despite having lost any sanity in his eyes he still looked at Dark with a tenderness the dark ego hadn’t thought he’d ever receive again, “She’s growing up so quickly isn’t she?”

No she wasn’t. She hadn’t grown an inch in ninety-five and a half years. “That she is love.”

Wilford laid back on the bed taking Dark with him, not letting go of the man, “We should sleep while we can, she could wake up at any minute.” The man kissed Dark’s eyelids, and his mustache tickled Dark’s grayed skin.

No, she wouldn’t, “Right as always. Sleep tight William, I love you.”

“I love you more.” Wilford then flited back into sleep easily. Why wouldn’t he? All was right in his world now. 

Dark on the other hand. . . At least he had someone to cling to. 

The crying would never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm planing on adding more to this series but in other fics and oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay so I have this headcanon that William and Celine lost a baby just before the events of WKM. Its partly inspired by my grandmother who had three babies not survive during roughly the same time period, my mother was the only survivor. I never witnessed it but apparently she used to have horrible nightmares over it. This theory was also sparked in my mind by Celine’s  mourning veil. When she got to the mansion she hadn’t known Mark was dead. So why did she show up wearing it? Because someone else had passed in her life, someone close enough to her that she needed to wear a mourning veil. I think it might have been a child.


End file.
